


Mixed-Up Blessings

by Chelsea Frew (chelseafrew)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseafrew/pseuds/Chelsea%20Frew
Summary: Harry and Louis are both single parents with lots of Christmas shopping to do. The mall is crowded, and when they sit down next to a handsome stranger (and their child), they barely have time to enjoy the view. A mix-up with their shopping bags gives them a second chance. Will they take it?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103
Collections: 1D Christmas Fest





	Mixed-Up Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the original poster for the prompt. The prompt I chose was: _single parents harry and louis take their kids christmas shopping and in the christmas madness swap shopping bags. hijinks ensue._ Not sure I got in as many hijinks as the prompter imagined, but I tried to write a fun little story.
> 
> Thanks to Cori for the beta. Best BFF ever!
> 
> Happy Christmas, everyone!

Why on Earth had he thought shopping at the mall on a Saturday two weeks before Christmas was a good idea? As Harry slogged through the mobbed toy store--for the second time--he was truly questioning his sanity.

"Daddy." Posey tugged at his jacket. "I'm hungry."

That meant a trip to the food court. Joy. But he couldn't starve his five-year-old. "We just have to pick up something for Lexi, then we can go find something to eat." He looked down at Posey. "How does that sound?"

"Okay," she agreed happily. "Can I get nuggets?"

"Sure. Now, what do you think your cousin would like?" he asked her.

Lexi was just a year older than Posey, and they played together all the time. "She likes jewellery. She likes bracelets, necklaces, and earrings. She has pierced ears!"

Harry smirked. "You are not getting pierced ears until you are thirteen."

Posey pouted for a brief moment, then she inquired, "Can we get her jewellery?"

"Maybe we can find a kit she would like to make some of her own jewellery. Good idea?" Harry questioned her.

Posey grinned. "Good idea." She forged ahead of him to find the right aisle.

Five minutes later, they were standing on a long line to pay, jewellery kit acquired, along with a stuffed tiger Posey insisted Lexi had to have. Harry hoped they could go eat some food, then leave the mall and go someplace with less people. He definitely believed he deserved it. 

* * *

"Papa, Papa!" Finn cried, pulling Louis by the hand toward the toy store.

They'd only been at the mall for thirty minutes, but Louis was already exhausted. As a rule, he avoided the mall like the plague, but he had been charged with picking out a few gifts for his little brother Ernest. The Tomlinson siblings had decided to make their mum's life a little simpler by sharing the Christmas shopping load.

Finn was totally excited about finding the perfect presents for his uncle. After all, six-year-old Ernest was only one year older than Finn. They were great friends, and Finn already had some ideas.

"So, where should we start?" Louis asked his small helper.

"Legos!" Finn declared.

"Works for me." Louis headed toward the aisles in the back of the store, finding the Legos in the first aisle.

The selection was vast, but Finn became adamant that the Legos should be from _Star Wars_. He had been obsessed since seeing _The Force Awakens_ and discovering that one of the characters shared his name.

"Remember, these Legos are for Ernie, not you," Louis said.

"We will play with them together," Finn insisted. "Ernie likes _Star Wars_ , too."

Fortunately, Louis was fairly sure Finn was right. For balance, however, he had Finn pick out one _Star Wars_ set--an X-Wing fighter--and one generic set he could use to build whatever he wanted.

They also grabbed a few Matchbox cars, since Ernest was a bit of a collector. Louis decided that would be enough for now, then they stood on a long line to pay.

As they left the store, Finn announced, "I'm starving, Papa!"

"Can you wait until we get home?" Louis hoped.

Finn shook his head decisively. "Can we go to the food court? I want fries and a cheeseburger. Please?"

Not since the day Finn had been born had Louis been able to resist those huge eyes. "Fine. Let's go the food court."

"Yay!" Finn cheered. He looked left, then right, then ran for the food court, Louis, as usual, struggling to keep up.

* * *

Of course, the food court was just as busy as every other part of the mall. Harry navigated Posey and himself through the crowd of people toward the McDonald's in the corner.

Usually Harry insisted on healthy eating, but this was a special trip, so after standing on a long line, he ordered some chicken nuggets for Posey and a burger for himself. Some fries and two shakes would complete their meal.

Finding a table proved to be a challenge, but eventually, he leaped upon a table for two being vacated by an elderly couple. He was thrilled to be able to put all their shopping bags on the ground so they could eat. They had crossed a lot of people off their Christmas list that morning.

Posey took care of one of her nuggets and a few fries before she had a question for Harry. "Can we go visit Santa before we go?"

Harry sighed. He had planned to try to bribe Gemma into taking Posey with her when she took Lexi to see Santa. He supposed, though, that he would regret that. They were, after all, already at the mall.

Sensing Harry was considering her request, Posey begged, "Can we, Daddy? Can we?"

Sighing once again, Harry nodded. "We can. Just in case Santa didn't get your letter, you can tell him what you want in person."

"Yay!" Posey cheered.

"You need to eat all your food first, though, Po," Harry warned her. "And no rushing."

"Okay, Daddy." Delicately, she picked up one fry.

While Posey chatted about the things she wanted to remember to tell Santa, Harry took in the people around them, many of whom looked as stressed out as he felt--at least the ones who were clearly parents did. The kids looked excited, hopped up on junk food and the Christmas spirit.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the teenage couple at the table next to them depart. He paid more attention to the pair coming to replace them. It was what he assumed was a father and his son. The son was just about Posey's age and the father was…well, gorgeous.

This dad had light brown hair, fringe haphazardly brushed to the side. His eyes were a bright blue which rivalled the best summer sky, and he had a handsome, welcoming face. He was smiling as he set down his collection of shopping bags, then opened his own bag of McDonalds, handing the little boy a cheeseburger before unwrapping his own burger.

As he was lifting his burger for his first bite, the dad made eye contact with Harry, then winked. "Long day, huh?" His voice was lyrical, high with a northern accent.

Harry could only nod, still processing how attractive this guy was, from his face to his voice.

"The things we do for the kids, right?" the man went on.

Finally finding his voice, Harry agreed, "Right. Crazy."

The gorgeous father shifted his attention to his son at this point, and Harry worked hard to refocus his attention on Posey. It certainly wasn't easy. It had been a while since he'd been out with anyone, and this guy was just his type. He told himself the guy probably had a pretty girlfriend at home.

"So, Posey, what do you want to do after we visit Santa?"

"More shopping!" she shouted through a mouthful of fries.

If nothing else, Harry supposed, maybe he could get all his shopping done. Along with having the Santa visit done, he might not have to visit the mall again until Christmas was well over.

There was always a bright side. Harry sneaked another look at the handsome man at the next table. Sometimes more than one.

* * *

Louis was ecstatic to find a table. He gratefully set down his bags and sank into the seat recently vacated by a willowy teenage girl. He pulled the cheeseburger for Finn and his own burger out of the McDonalds bag.

When he looked up after unwrapping his burger, he met the gaze of one of the handsomest men he had ever seen. A weary face did nothing to diminish the amazing brown curls and piercing green eyes. His visage spoke of someone who was experiencing the same shopping fatigue Louis himself was. As did the chatty young girl who sat opposite him. A daughter? Niece? Whoever she was, she clearly had as much energy as Finn did.

Louis smiled and winked at the young man. "Long day, huh?"

The young man nodded.

"The things we do for our kids, right?" Louis continued, hoping to tease out some words from the other man.

"Right," the man agreed in a low, hypnotic voice. "Crazy."

"Papa, I want ketchup," Finn requested, forcing Louis' attention from the handsome man. Back to reality.

"Sure, little man," Louis told him, fishing some packets from the brown bag and squeezing some onto the inside of Finn's burger paper.

"Papa, can we get ice cream after lunch?" Finn asked, swiping a fry through some of the ketchup.

Louis sighed. "Why not?" The crash from the sugar high would be zero fun, but it was a special outing, so Louis would make an exception. Just this once.

The smile on Finn's face made the decision more than worth it.

* * *

The trip to Santa went without a hitch. Posey whispered her wishes into Santa's ear, and she posed for a cute photo that Harry couldn't wait to send out to all his relatives. A candy cane from an elf was the perfect ending to the visit, and Posey declared she was ready for more shopping.

They picked up some gifts for Posey's Granny Anne, Grampa Des, and Auntie Gemma. Posey very confidently picked out a jumper for Harry's mum, a necklace for Harry's sister, and a beautiful blue scarf for Harry's dad.

By this time, there were not too many other gifts Harry would need to take care of. His brother-in-law, his stepfather, and his best friend Niall would still need gifts. But Posey was asleep on her feet by the time Harry had paid for the blue scarf, so the last few gifts would have to wait. He needed to get Posey out to the car before she couldn't do it on her own steam. He had way too many bags to carry to be able to carry her, too.

When they got home, Posey laid down on the sofa for a quick nap before tea. Harry decided to sort through all of their shopping and consolidate it so wrapping would be straightforward.

First, he put all the gifts for the adults into one bag, then he went to put the gifts for his niece and nephew together.

Posey had helped choose some books for Samuel, a voracious reader. Then he went to add Lexi's jewellery kit and stuffed tiger to the book bag. 

Upon opening the bag from Keller's Toys, however, he realised something was wrong. Instead of Lexi's gifts were two sets of Legos. How on Earth had that happened? He wondered if the clerk had somehow bagged the wrong item. The counter had been littered with lots of different toys. He had an image in his head, though, of the clerk bagging the correct items for him.

Then he remembered lunch and the gorgeous man with the little boy and all of his shopping bags on the floor right next to Harry's. He must have picked up the man's toy bag instead of his own. Damn. Lexi's jewellery kit and stuffed animal were probably not going to cut it for whoever was the intended Legos recipient.

Harry searched in the bag for a receipt, hoping he would find some information to help him to get these bags switched back. Fortunately, underneath the _Star Wars_ Lego kit was the paper receipt.

Going directly to the bottom on the receipt, Harry prayed the gorgeous man had used a credit card. He had. There was the name he needed. Louis Tomlinson.

After checking to make sure Posey was still asleep--she was out like a light--Harry got out his laptop and did a Google search for Louis Tomlinson. The name came up in reference primarily to Louis Tomlinsons in the U.S. and the UK. Clearly the man with the northern accent was not from the U.S., but even ruling those out, there were still too many men to sort through.

Next, he decided to try Facebook. He searched for Louis' name again, and this proved to do the trick. There were several Louis Tomlinsons that popped up, but the photo of the third one down was most definitely the man who had sat at the table next to Harry and Posey at the mall.

Pleased with his relatively quick success, Harry hit the button to send Louis a message. He carefully considered his words, then typed up something he hoped would bear fruit.

_Hi Louis,_

_You don't know me, but my daughter and I were sitting next to you in the food court at the Trafford Centre. I found you on Facebook using the name on your receipt._

_When we left, I think I accidentally picked up your bag from Keller's Toys instead of mine. I have a bag full of Legos, Star Wars and regular, and I'm hoping you have a bag with a jewellery kit and a stuffed tiger in it._

_If you do have my bag, maybe we can get together somewhere a little less chaotic than the mall to exchange them back._

_Hope to hear from you soon._

_Happy Holidays,_

_Harry Styles_

He read it through three times before he was comfortable hitting send. Once he did, he mentally crossed his fingers and hoped for the best. He was saved from constantly checking his mobile for a return message when a little voice piped up from the vicinity of the sofa.

"Daddy? Is it teatime?" Posey was rubbing at sleepy eyes as she sat up.

Harry checked the time on his phone. He hadn't realised quite how much time he'd spent hunting for Louis and composing his message. "Come help me, Po. We'll make some grilled cheese sandwiches. Does that sound good?"

Posey nodded vigorously, then raced for the kitchen. Harry would have to check for messages later. He prayed he would not be disappointed.

* * *

Louis let Finn play for a bit after getting home, then, at teatime, he fed him some spaghetti and meatballs. When his plate was nearly clean, Finn asked if he could watch some telly. Louis acquiesced and quickly cleaned up after their meal.

Finn was entranced with some _Paw Patrol_ when Louis sat on the sofa next to him with his tablet to catch up on his e-mail.

First, he deleted some spam, then he could focus on his more legitimate mail. He had an e-mail with some photos from his sister Lottie, one from his mum asking about Christmas timing, and a couple from work he would worry about later. While he was working on his e-mail, a notification popped up that he had a message on Facebook.

When he opened his Messenger app, he was surprised to find a message from someone he and Finn had apparently sat beside in the food court at the mall. Judging from the photo attached to the message, that someone was the handsome man who had been sat at the table on their right that day. His name, it turned out, was Harry Styles. What a great name! It sounded like someone who should be a celebrity. Harry thought he and Louis might have switched shopping bags. The Legos Harry had in his possession certainly sounded like the ones Finn had picked out for Ernest, and when he checked the bag he had from the toy store, he did indeed have a jewellery kit and a stuffed tiger.

Louis knew he should be annoyed that he was now going to have to go to trouble to get Ernest's gift back, but he was actually terribly excited to have another opportunity to gaze at the hot dad from the mall. He immediately composed a note back.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm so glad you looked me up. Thank God for social media!_

_I do have your bag, and it sounds like you have the gifts my son picked out for his uncle._

_Maybe we could meet at a coffee house somewhere and exchange bags over some coffee, tea, or hot chocolate. If you bring your daughter, I can bring my son. They look like they're about the same age, and I know my kid loves making new friends._

_Does tomorrow work for you, sometime in the afternoon? Pick a Starbucks near you, since you discovered our error. We'll meet you at whatever time you like._

_Thanks again for figuring out we switched bags._

_Louis Tomlinson_

After checking the message over, Louis hit send, then stared at his phone for five interminable minutes. When Harry didn't answer in that span of time, Louis sighed. How dare Mr. Styles have a life he was living? He should be sitting on top of his own app, waiting for Louis' reply.

Finn's show ended, and it was time for their bedtime routine to begin. Reluctantly, Louis put his tablet away to go run Finn's bath. Any reply from Handsome Harry would just have to wait.

* * *

The next time Harry got to check his phone was after Posey finally fell asleep. It had taken a bath and three bedtime stories, but she had finally drifted off. Harry retired to the lounge, turned the TV on low, and checked the Messenger app.

Joy! There was a response from Louis. He wanted to meet the very next day--and Posey was invited. So, Louis was both gorgeous and kind.

Harry typed up another quick message.

_Hi Louis:_

_I'm so glad I found the right person._

_Let's meet at the Starbucks on Oxford Road at 2pm. Let me know if that doesn't work. We can be flexible._

_Don't forget to bring the bag!_

_See you tomorrow!_

_Harry_

This time, a reply was quick to come. Louis' son must have gone to bed as Posey had done.

_Hi Harry:_

_That works for us. See you at 2pm tomorrow on Oxford Road!_

_Louis_

Harry knew he needed to temper his excitement. Louis might well be married or otherwise partnered. It didn't matter what he knew. He was still ridiculously excited, and he could not wait until the following afternoon.

* * *

Louis dressed himself and Finn carefully, wanting to make the best second impression he could. For himself, he picked some black skinny jeans and a cream coloured jumper his mum had picked out last Christmas, and for Finn he picked some jeans and Man U. gear, then headed out for Oxford Road early. He carried the toy store bag with them, and they drove the short distance into Manchester proper, finding a car park not far from the Starbucks Harry had designated.

Despite being located on a main shopping road, the Starbucks was not so crowded that Louis was unable to find a place to sit and wait for Harry and his daughter. He made sure they had four chairs, then he and Finn sat, Louis facing the door so he could watch for Harry's entrance.

Fortunately, they did not have to wait very long. Apparently, Harry had decided that they should be a little early, too. It was about five minutes to two when Harry strolled through Starbucks's door, one hand holding onto a Keller's bag, the other holding the hand of his pint-sized daughter. Louis had not remembered incorrectly. Harry was gorgeous. He wore skinny jeans and a lavender coloured jumper. His daughter was precious in some pink overalls and an orange turtleneck under her bulky blue jacket.

Louis stood shyly and waved a hand. "Harry!"

Harry turned his head toward Louis' voice and he grinned widely, a dimple popping in his left cheek. Louis was beginning to realise he might be in a little over his head with this one. As Harry walked over, Louis reminded himself that Harry could be married or, at least, in a relationship. He shouldn't get his hopes up that this switch was kismet.

"Louis?" Harry checked as he approached the table.

With a grin of his own, Louis nodded. "And this is my son Finn."

Harry looked down at Finn who was looking up at him curiously. "Well, hello, Finn. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," Finn returned, Louis' chest puffing up at his son's politeness.

"This is Posey," Harry introduced his little girl, setting his--Louis'--shopping bag down to help her off with her coat.

"Hi, Posey," Louis said.

"Hi," Posey answered shyly, settling into the seat next to Finn's.

Finn immediately sent her a gap-toothed smile. "Hi."

Posey smiled back. "Hi."

As Harry shrugged out of his own down coat, he asked, "Did you two get anything to drink?"

"Not yet," Louis told him. "I thought we could order together."

"I'll get it," Harry offered. "Since you let me choose the place and time."

"You sure?" Louis inquired, reaching for the wallet in his back pocket, just in case.

"I am," Harry assured him. "What would you two like?"

"A tall hot chocolate for him, and a venti Yorkshire tea for me," Louis requested.

"Excellent. We'll be right back," Harry promised. He left the shopping bag behind, but took Posey with him.

It wasn't long before they were back, two small cups in Posey's hands, and larger ones in Harry's.

Posey and Finn began sipping at their drinks immediately amongst warnings from their fathers that they would be hot, then Harry and Louis could begin to talk.

"Thank you again for figuring out we'd switched bags," Louis said, sipping at his own drink. "I probably wouldn't have looked in that bag again until it was time to wrap presents."

"I'm glad I figured it out, too," Harry agreed. "I was just going to consolidate the shopping and that's when I saw that we suddenly had Legos."

"Those are quality Legos," Louis pointed out. " _Star Wars_ Legos."

"You said they're for your son's uncle," Harry remembered. "How does that work? Not that an adult can't be into Legos…."

Louis chuckled. "My mum had a set of twins when I was twenty-two. One boy and one girl. They're six now, but they are Finn's aunt and uncle, even though they play together like cousins."

"That's cool," Harry remarked. He looked over to Finn. "So, Finn, how old are you?"

"I'm five," Finn announced.

"Me, too," Posey piped up.

"That's amazing that they happen to be the same age," Harry stated. "So, will you and your…wife?...husband?...be spending the holiday with your mum and the twins?"

Louis smirked. "That's some very subtle fishing there."

Harry had the grace to blush. "When you sat down next to us yesterday, I couldn't help noticing how good-looking you were."

"Same," Louis admitted, his own cheeks warming up. "I was actually pretty happy we switched bags so I could see you again."

"I was happy, too." Harry sipped from his cup, his hand shaking slightly.

"I'm not married," Louis reported. "No girlfriend, no boyfriend. There was a boyfriend I hired a surrogate with, but then he decided he didn't want to be a father after all, and he left."

A horrified look crossed Harry's features. "I'm so sorry."

Louis shook his head. "Don't be. He's the one who missed out on one of the greatest kids around." Surreptitiously, he checked to make sure Finn wasn't paying too much attention to the adult conversation, but Finn was busy showing Posey his tablet.

"So, you're raising him on your own?" Harry clarified.

"Yep. Not always easy, but he really is a cool kid. He makes it easy." Louis took another big sip of tea now that it was cooling down.

"I'm single dadding it, too," Harry confessed. "My girlfriend got pregnant and didn't really want a baby. I didn't really want a girlfriend, as it happened, but I did want a baby, so she had Posey, then she left."

"You didn't want a girlfriend?" Louis dove into the one part of Harry's statement he found truly fascinating.

"Thought I might be bi," Harry explained. "But after Stella, I decided I might actually be gay."

Louis' heart leapt with joy.

"If I hadn't figured that out back then, I would have figured it out when you sat down next to us at the mall," Harry whispered for Louis' ears only.

"Then I wasn't alone in my…admiration?" Louis whispered back.

Harry slowly shook his head.

"I'm very glad to hear that," Louis told him, still speaking softly, glancing quickly at the kids again. They were still engrossed in the tablet.

"So, should we do something about it?" Harry wondered aloud. "Our mutual admiration?"

"I'm very much on board with that idea," Louis said.

"This could be a very good Christmas indeed," Harry commented with a coy smile.

Louis smiled back at him. "Thank goodness I picked up the wrong bag."

"Best. Mistake. Ever."

Louis couldn't have agreed more.

End (5 December 2019)


End file.
